


Devastatingly Good Looking

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Date planning, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Date planning Cas and Dean style.





	Devastatingly Good Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was ice-skating and was the first time I had trouble fitting it into my linear story.

“So…” Cas said drawing out the word, “something ‘I’ve never done before,” he looked Dean in the eye, “But I would like to do with you.”

Dean’s stomach gave a little flip, this man was going to kill him, he really hoped Cas meant something sexual, Dean hadn’t experienced anything more than his hand for at least a month. Lisa had suddenly become prudish and had wanted to save herself for marriage, even though they had been doing it for years. It all made terrible sense now but at the time Dean had thought it was romantic. 

“Dean?” dragging himself back from his less than perfect past Dean smiled, 

Cas.”

Cas gave Dean a questioning look then continued, “Do you want to go ice skating?”

Random, “Cas it’s a bit chilly here but it’s hardly ice skating weather.”

Cas laughed, he had the sort of laugh that wrinkled his eyes and showed all his teeth, it was a contagious laugh and Dean found himself chuckling too even though he didn’t get the joke.

“No Dean, there’s this place not too far away called the Eden Project and in the winter it has an ice rink.”

“Okaaaay.” Dean said skeptically, “but Eden Project doesn’t that sound a little culty? You’re not in a cult and trying to recruit me are you?” Dean’s stomach sank, that would explain why a gorgeous and hot man was interested in Dean.

Shaking his head, “Oh Dean, it’s just a nice place to visit,”

“I bet you say that to all the boys, lure them in with your devastating good looks and then lure them to the cult headquarters with promises of ice skating.”

Dean was only half kidding but Cas snorted out of his nose as he got his phone out, tapped into it and offered it to Dean.

So it turned out the Eden Project wasn’t a cult compound.

Dean felt the warmth of Cas’ hand on his shoulder and raised his eyes to meet Cas’ “Also you think I’m devastatingly good looking?” 

“Well,” Dean countered, “I was exaggerating, maybe I should have said…mildly good looking.”

Cas snorted, “No take backs, henceforth I shall be known as the Devastatingly Good Looking one, people will come from miles around hoping to catch a glimpse of my beautiful face.”

“Hey.” Dean interjected, “I didn’t say anything about beautiful.”

“Goes without saying.” As if that was even an argument. 

“So,” Dean said, he was glad that Cas didn’t seem bothered that Dean found him attractive, that could have easily been a problem, “when are we going to this strange place.”

“Tomorrow? I only have the breakfast shift again, it’s supposed to be my day off but they’re busier than they thought they’d be. We can take my car and have some fun.” 

Dean had fun whenever he was with Cas, and ice skating was something he hadn’t done in a long time, and this Eden Project place was more than a little intriguing. “okay sounds good, but can that car of yours fit two 6 foot plus men in it.” Dean had seen the slightly rusty Mini parked outside.

“I’m not going to lie, it’s gonna be a squeeze,” Cas admitted, and the way he said squeeze made inappropriate thoughts dance into Dean’s brain.

“Okay Cas, let’s go ice-skating.” Cas’ answering smile made Dean’s heart skip in his chest, the depth of feelings Dean was propagating was unexpected, he hadn’t felt this strongly about Lisa and they had been about to marry. Through his happiness Dean could feel the uninvited tendrils of the realization that there was an expiration date on their relationship, Dean was good at denial, he had a Ph.D. in it, so locking those feelings away Dean sighed and laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. He was going to enjoy the hell out of every second of this spur-of-the-moment relationship, fuck the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in the Eden Project
> 
> https://www.edenproject.com/eden-story


End file.
